Eastenders
Eastenders is a very popular tv soap and it has been around for 25 years and it is set in Albert Square London. There is 8 main family on eastenders the Beale family, the Branning family, the Butcher family, the Jackson family, the Johnson family, the Masood family, the Mitchell family and the Slater family, here are the names of the other people Adam Best, Darren Miller, Dotty Cotten, Gumbo ( gumbo's a dog), Heather and George Trott, Jay Brown, Minty Peterson, Patrick Trueman, Shirly Carter Zsa Zsa Carter, Leon, Fatboy, Mercy and Terrence the other dog. Billie Jackson joined the army! Do you think that he should have or should he have joined the police or be a mechanic? Billie's mum is not very pleased that he joined the army but is willing to let him. Billie is dating his older sister Bianca's step daughter. Don't think she was pleased. Well enough about the Jackson's and on to the Branning's who are related to the Jackson's, first Max Branning's son Bradley dies then his brother Jack gets shot in the head!!!!! Max just isen't lucky!!!!!!!! This is the story of how bradley died!!! It was christmas night and that was the night Archie Mitchell got murdered . That night Bradley Branning went to see Archie because had donee somthing really bad to Stacey Bradley's wife so Brad went to see Archie and punched him in the mouth. So that means his DNA is at the crime scene! Oh NO!!!! So if Bradley didn't do it who did!!!! The police saw the results of the DNA tests and found out that Bradley's DNA was at the crime scene. Dun Dun Dun. Well you see this is the story of how Bradley Brannning died, Archue Mitchell had been murdered but no one knew who killed him Bradley had gone to see Archie the night he died because he had done somthing to Stacey Bradley's wife. Bradley punched Archie so his DNA is on Archies body. The police found the DNA but didn't no who's DNA it was so they told the people that they had to give there DNA voluntrily or they would be arrested and they'ed have to give there DNA. So Bradley gave his DNA acted normally but it was eating him alive because he didn't do it but his DNA is at the crime scene. Bradley and Stacey went home with Max and Bradley and Stacey went upstairs and started packing they were running away. They came down stairs and they slowly crept out the door and started running towards the train station they got halfway and Bradley realised that they had keft the passports at the house. Brad ran back and got the passports and ran back to Stacey they slowly started alking towards the train station when police saw Bradley! So Bradley started to run up the fire ascape and he climbed onto the roof baring in mind the police are still chaseing him then he slowly works his way around the roof but when he got to the first corner ..... he fell off!!!!! So Stacey and Max started crying and screaming in sadness. Now if that was not anough this is the way Max's brother Jack Branning got shot in the head. Jack got shot in the head by Billie Jackson's ex gang member Kylie she is a sycho. Sorry i haven't finished it yet!!!